Superstars
by Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark
Summary: Fang Iggy and Gazzy are all famous superstars. When they decide to go back to their home town to school one girl isnt very happy. Andy hates them but somehow she has to put up with them and her besfriends Nudge and Max, along with her own dark secrets
1. Chapter 1

"Fang. Fang! Is it true you're going back to school?" A reporter asked on TV.

"Why yes it is" the obnoxious Fang gave a dazzling smile and continued to ruin my awesome TV time with his giant head on my awesome TV.

"Boring" I said picking up the remote and was verbally crushed with screams of protest as I went to change the channel.

"Ok, ok, geesh" I rolled my eyes and Max took the remote off me just to be sure.

I threw bits of popcorn from the floor at the TV.

"Get your overly large heads off my TV!" I yelled at the three guys now talking and smiling at the reporters.

"Andy, what is wrong with you?" Max asked.

"Nothing, I'm not the one drooling over a stuck up jerk on TV" I said continuing to throw popcorn at the TV.

"But they're all so dreamy" Nudge said with a goofy smile on her face.

"Ok, lets go back to my list of why these guys are knuckle-heads" I said and Max and Nudge rolled their eyes at me.

"Ok, Fang. One, what kind of mane is that? Two, what is with his hair, is he emo or something? Three, he never smiles! It's all half smiles! Four, he is a serious player. Five, he is just blah! Now Iggy. One, Iggy. Seriously. Iggy? And I thought Fang was bad. Two, he's awkward. Look, he's really tall and thin, with strawberry blonde hair and really blue eyes. It's just awkward. Three, he looks to happy all the time. Four, he always looks like his about to do something he shouldn't be. Like have you seen how much trouble this guy keeps getting away with? Five, again, he is a player. Six, the dude is really sexist and perverted! And now Gazzy. One, Come on! What are with theses ridiculous names? Two, no 15 year old should have a face that looks that babyish. Three, the guy laughs like a maniac! Four, he always looks mischief. Five, ok I cant think of anymore" I said and Max and Nudge looked at each other.

"Fang isn't emo and he does killer smiles. He's not a player, just famous" Max argued and Nudge nodded.

"And Gazzy isn't baby-faced, he's majorly cute! And his mischiefness is adorable like his laugh. And Iggy isn't awkward, he's hot" Nudge added.

I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to win.

"Fine, I'm going to bed" I yawned getting up.

I climbed the stairs sleepily and drifted to my room.

"Andy?" a little voice came from a dark room.

I peeked into the dark room and saw a small figure sitting up in bed.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing awake?" I asked the figure sitting down on the bed and turned the lamp on.

"I had a nightmare" my little sister said, rubbing her eyes.

"Aww baby. What was it about?" I asked pulling her small delicate body into my arms.

Angel was my little 6 year old sister. She had the most gorgeous features. Her blonde ringlets and big, innocent, blue eyes.

"I dreamed daddy was going to leave forever and mummy tried to chase him and got hit by a car and we couldn't do anything. Then they came and pulled us apart to different homes" she whispered.

Our dad was a school board director. He loved us both so very much, and we loved him, but he was away a lot. Mum was hit by a car about two years ago and was still in a coma.

"It's ok baby. It was just a dream" I told her and she snuggled into my arms.

Just to ruin the moment I heard screams.

Most people would be alarmed when their two best friends were downstairs screaming, but I just rolled my eyes. Something about the three stooges on TV must have happened. I didn't see what everyone saw in them.

Fang, Iggy and Gazzy were singers. They had been discovered as a band a few years ago. Fang and Iggy were 16 and Gazzy was 15. My school, including Max and Nudge, my two best friends, were obsessed with them. Even Angel liked them. I had always said I'd just stick to my books. I'm more of a book fan then a reality fan. Reality was harsh.

And I was about to take a spoonful of reality as Nudge and Max ran upstairs yelling until they found me, and continued to yell.

"Shut up! Now what were you saying?" I asked as they had giant smiled on their faces and were bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Oh my god! They're coming!" Max screamed.

"Who is?" I asked.

"Fang, Iggy and Gazzy! They're coming to our school!" She squealed.

"For like a concert right?" I asked, confused.

"No! To stay! Apparently Fang was born here and Iggy's parents grew up here and Gazzy has an aunt here, so they decided since they're all connected here, they'd come to school here! I can't believe it! What are the chances?" Nudge yelled bouncing up and down.

Yeah, what were the chances? This was just a small country town with maybe 300 people.

"Why?" was all I could say.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Max said.

Just great.

This was all a dream I told myself as I tucked Angel back in, said goodnight to Max and Nudge as they went home, then went to bed. Wrong, this is a nightmare!


	2. Chapter 2

Something soft, yet ouchy-full hit me in the face.

"Ooff" I said sitting up to see I had been hit with a pillow.

I saw Max standing there at the foot of my bed.

"How did you get in here?" I asked her.

"You gave me a spare key to this place" she said.

"Oh, well give it back" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we're going to be late for school" she said.

Maybe it had been a dream.

"And we wouldn't want that to happen. We have to be there early to meet Fang, Iggy and Gazzy!" she squealed and Nudge came running in and jumped up and down on my bed.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!" She yelled pulling me out of bed.

"How do we look?" they asked me.

Max wore denim shorts that I swear could be underwear, and a blue tank top with her belly-button piecing showing. Nudge wore pink tights with a red mini skirt and a purple tank top with a hippy necklace. Max had straightened her hair and put a light pink strip in it and Nudge had straightened her usually frizzy hair and made the side fringe blonde.

"Like failing slutty wanna-be's" I said and they frowned at me and rolled their eyes.

I shoved a piece of toast into my mouth and went to get changed.

I pulled on jeans and combat boots with a black shirt that said 'I'm the person your mother warned you about' on it. I pulled on my skateboarder's gloves, you know, the fingerless ones? And put my normal necklace, dog tags (like army people wear)

Then went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair.

I ran a brush through my brown hair. It was being gay this morning and was wavy and there was a random curl on the side of my fringe, rolling down the side of my face. My eyes were being weird like normal. Everyone said they were pretty, but I think it just looked like under the ocean and half expected to see a fish in them when I looked into the mirror. I was average sized, I was curvy, and so I had never been able to say I was thin. I wasn't exactly pretty, but I was ok.

At least you could tell I was a girl, which is god because most people expect a boy because my name is Andy.

I shrugged and walked out.

"Is that what you're seriously wearing?" Nudge asked me. "It's what I always wear" I said. "Exactly, and its bad" she said and I shrugged.

I walked Angel to the primary school.

Max, Nudge and I were all 15 and in year 9, that was shared with the year 10's.

I rolled my eyes as we walked into school and there were people everywhere.

I walked towards our lockers only to see I couldn't get to mine for there was a crowd.

Nudge and Max went in then Nudge came back out.

"OMG Fang, Iggy and Gazzy are right here! The paparazzi aren't here, but their signing autographs. I should go get one!" she squealed.

"And while your there, tell them to get away from my locker" I told Nudge and she grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the crowd with her. Sure enough even though I was surrounded by girls jumping up and down, squealing, I could see them.

Fang stood there with dark jeans, a black shirt and a leather jacket, oh and a dark pair of sunglasses. He had a half smile on his face as he signed paper after paper, occasionally talking to the girls. Fang seemed to be the most popular of all the guys, but he was the lead singer.

Gazzy chatted away to the girls who looked like they were going to faint. He wore jeans and an orange and brown hoodie.

Iggy just stood there giving off killer smiles at any girl who looked at him, and like Gazzy he signed something now and again.

Iggy was leaning against my locker and I checked the time, I was going to be late for class.

"Excuse me. Can you please move? Hello? Move" I tried to get my way though the crowed.

I sighed and took a deep breath. I was about to remind them of who I was. I had quite a reputation here. As the badass, dangerous, weird and freaky girl. I didn't care what they thought.

"Get the hell out of my way!" I yelled and everyone froze.

"I said move" I growled pushing through the crowd.

"That's my locker" I pointed out to Iggy.

"So what's your name?" he asked me.

"That's on a need-to-know basis. And all you need to know about me is that's my locker, so move" I said and he blinked.

"Hmm, a girl with an attitude" Fang smirked.

"Don't meet one of those often" Gazzy grinned.

"So, wanna give me a tour?" Iggy asked.

"So, wanna keep your balls in tact?" I asked and his hands instantly covered his crouch.

"Think about it" he winked at me then took a step to the side.

I opened my locker, aware of everyone's eyes on me. I grabbed out my book and slammed the door shut. Iggy, Fang and Gazzy continued to look at me with amused looks.

"Take a picture, it'd last longer" I sneered then I saw a flash of a picture.

I spun around to rip the head off whoever took it to come face to face with my dad.

"Dad?" I asked. "I thought you were in Sydney" I said.

"Well as board director of this school, I had to come here for this" he grinned pointing at the three boys who grinned.

"Causing trouble again?" he asked and I shrugged

. "Andy?" he gave me a look and I saw the normal bitches snigger at my name and I shot a death glare at the three boys who looked at each other and mouthed 'Andy?'

"Of course I'm not" I said innocently.

"So your weren't just smart-mouthing our guests?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No way. I wouldn't do that" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Good. Then you wont mind giving them all a tour, then having them in your class, and being their guide so if they need you for anything you do it?" he asked and my jaw dropped.

"No way! That's so unfair! You know I don't like them!" I said.

"Andy" my dad said and I didn't really want to fight with everyone looking at us. I opened my locker, threw my book in there then slammed in shut once again. I gave my dad a death glare then stormed off. I saw the boys smirk and follow me.

"So this is the library. You losers know what a library is right?" I sneered at the three boys behind me.

They weren't really paying attention, they were too busy smiling and winking at girls who walked past on their way to class. No one ignores me!

I picked up the closest book and tossed it in the middle of the boys, hitting Fang in the stomach and it made a hollow thump on his chest.

"Andy" the librarian warned not even looking up.

"What was that for?" Fang asked rubbing his stomach.

"Pay attention you tool" I snapped.

"One, I could have you sued for that. Two, I'm not a tool" he raised one eyebrow over his dark sunglasses.

"One, you can't sued me for throwing a books at you, and you can't prove I did. Two, I can and will continue to call you whatever I want" I said turning and walking towards the library door.

I glimpsed Fang give Gazzy a cocky grin and whistled softly while rubbing his nails on the top of his chest as if you go 'Feisty' I spun around and reached to grab another book but someone's hand reached out and grabbed mine and pulled it away from the book.

I looked up to see Iggy giving me a cocky grin and saw his warm hand on mine. He pulled me into him, one of his hands on the lower part of my back, pushing my pelvis into his.

"You know how your dad told you to help us if we needed anything? Well I can think of something" he whispered seductively in my ear.

"Kiss me" he breathed softly.

I tilted my chin up and he lent down slowly. His lips were like a millimeter away from mine and his warm breath was on my face.

I took a deep breath and yelled "I will sue your sorry ass for sexual harassment if you touch me again you sexist pig!" right in his face, before stomping on his foot, spinning around and storming out of the library.

I saw Fang fist bump a shocked looking Iggy, but his cocky grin returned and I rolled my eyes. They don't give up do they? I asked myself as they took long strides to catch up to me.

"Wait up; my legs aren't as long as you two's" Gazzy said running to catch up to Fang and Iggy who, because of their long legs, had already caught up to me.

"Hall" I pointed to a large separate room.

"Office" I pointed.

We continued on this little tour and the snarky comments were kept to a minimum as I hurried. Thank god our school was small. Soon enough we had finished and headed to class.

I swore as I walked into class and saw there were two empty seats at the back and two empty seats in the front. All the girls swung around and started giving the boys cow eyes.

I rolled my eyes and went and flopped down in one of the back seats.

The guys looked at each other and held out there hands. I gave them a confused look and Iggy winked at me.

They put their hands in fists and shook them saying "Paper, scissors, rock." Gazzy and Fang had both held out scissors while Iggy had a rock. He poked his tongue at the other two and came and sat beside me while the other two headed to the front seats.

"Are you here to torture me some more or something?" I hissed.

"Nope, because there's no seats left" he grinned and I faced the front, deliberately ignoring him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people. Ok i know how steriotyped this is and how Andy sounds like Max and Max is way OOC and it seems like it'll be Andy and Iggy. But so you dont go all crazy at me, i'm gonna let you in on a little secret. In a few more chapters, like six or so more, there will be this MASSIVE thing that hapens that changes everything. Everything will change. Some characters will harden up, some will go soft. Some will get together that you dont see coming. Everything will go crazy. This inncident will change these characters lives. If it makes you feel any better the inncident makes Max harden up and be more like Max (Thats why she is all mushy in the start) Andy will change. In further chapters she gets closer to Iggy and it seems he is the one, but when this inncident happens it all changes and emotions are changed. So please stick with me**

* * *

><p>Unfortunately we had a triple Art theory, so here I was, stuck with my worst nightmare.<p>

During the start of second period a girl tapped me on the shoulder and passed me a note to give to Iggy and asked me to ask him to sign it. I was tempted to scrunch it up and throw it at either her or him, but instead I turned it into a paper airplane and aimed it at Iggy's head, hitting him quite hard for he was sitting next to me.

He raised his eyebrow at me and I pointed to the girl and he grinned. He opened it and I saw him rip it in half, pocketing the bottom half which had the girl's number on it, then signing it and leaning over me to give to the girl.

She blushed and looked like she was going to faint and I pretended to puke.

Class ended and I headed back to my locker, skipping past the girl toilets so I could ditch the three stooges.

I put my books in my locker and headed to the back seats in the cafeteria where me and my friends hung out.

Max and Nudge were already there. I sat down and was bombarded with questions.

"How did you get to spend the day with them?" "How was it?" "Are they funny?" "Are they going to meet up with you later?" "Did you get their autographs?" "Did you get their phone numbers?" They both fired at me.

"Quiet!" I yelled and they fell silent.

"Because Karma is against me. It was horrible, they're all tools. No they are defiantly not funny. Hell I hope not. Why would I want their autographs? The only reason I would want their numbers is to prank call them, so no" I said and their faces fell.

"I wish I was in your place" Max sighed.

"No you don't" I said standing up as Lissa was passing.

I planned on tripping her, but she never made it past me because she stopped in front of me.

"What do you want?" I spat

. "How did a freak like you get to spend time with Gods like them?" she sneered.

"Bad luck I guess" I shrugged.

"I guess being daddy's girl, you got what you want hey?" she said with a smirk.

"What did you call me slut?" I glared.

"Well I guess you and your little twit of a sister have to be daddy's girls hey? Seems you ain't got a mother" she said.

She was hitting me low, her comment pathetic, but it still wound me up.

I growled and threw myself at her. We fell to the ground and I grabbed a chunk of her slutty red hair and pulled and she let out a scream. Before I could get a good grip on her someone picked me up and threw me over their shoulder.

"Put me down you fake, over zealous poof" I said banging on Fang's back.

He flipped me off and I landed in Gazzy's lap.

"Well hello" he grinned and I crossed my arms and watched as Fang went over and helped a crying Lissa to her feet.

"You ok?" Fang asked her and she was so shocked she forgot to cry.

"Yeah, I'm ok" she said sticking out her chest.

"Freak, you are so dead" she spat at me.

"Oooo I'm so scared" I rolled my eyes.

"So I have something for you" Fang said pulling out a picture of the three of them on a stage and it was signed by all of them. He handed it to her and she squealed and scribbled down her number on Fang's arm and skipped off.

"You can't just buy people off with autographs" I glared at him.

"Is that a thank you?" Iggy asked sitting on the table.

"Maybe she's just jealous she hasn't got one" Gazzy said wrapping his arms around my waist and putting his chin on my shoulder.

"Get over yourselves" I scoffed and threw Gazzy's hands off me and moved away and sat on the other side of the table.

I felt someone tugging on my sleeve and I looked over to see Max and Nudge standing there, staring at the boys with their mouths open.

"Oh for god's sake" I mumbled.

"This is Nudge and this is Max" I said pointing at them

. "Fans of yours" I sighed and they shot me dirty looks.

"Well any friend of Andy's is a friend of ours" Fang smiled and put his arm around me and held out his other hand and shook Nudge's and Max's shaking hands.

"We're not friends" I growled escaping his grip and he held his hands to his heart and pretended to look hurt.

"Oh look, it's time for class" I grinned and walked off.

I had never been so happy to have Maths before. Maths, English and Careers were the only class we took separately. Year nines and tens were apart. So I had gotten rid of Iggy and Fang, but still had to put up with Gazzy.

"Max" I hissed as she walked into class.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her down into the seat next to me

. Nudge sat behind us and I sat low in my chair.

"What's up?" Max asked.

"Yeah Andy, why are you hiding. Are you hiding from Gazzy? Why are you so weird? You must be the only girl ever to hide from a superstar" Nudge sighed.

"Hello ladies" Gazzy grinned sitting down to Nudge who looked like she was going to be sick from excitement.

I sighed and sat up and he grinned.

I managed to get through double Maths without killing anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

I had a grin on my face as lunch came.

"You finally happy to see me" Fang said coming out of no where and putting his arm around me.

"Dream on" I rolled my eyes and shook him off.

"Nah man, she's happy to see me" Iggy said replacing Fang's arm around me.

"Once again, get over yourself" I sighed and walked into the office.

"Hey Andy" The office lady said handing me an out of school pass.

"Hey Miss Gilbert" I said and signed it.

"She got here early" Miss Gilbert smiled.

"Hey gorgeous" I grinned and Angel ran into my arms and hugged her.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Sure thing. Let's just go get my money out of my bag" I said and she took my hand.

Everyday we managed to go to the hospital and visit mum.

On Mondays and Wednesdays I got an out of school pass to visit mum during lunch because I had to work after school.

Angel skipped along beside me and I held onto her little hand as we headed to my locker and I got our lunch money out of my bag.

"Hey Ang" Max smiled and Angel waved at her and Nudge.

We headed back to the office so we could leave school.

"Andy" Fang, Gazzy and Iggy called.

"Where you going?" Iggy asked.

"None of your business nosey" I said.

"We're going to visit mummy" Angel smiled and I mentally slapped myself.

"So who's this?" Fang asked.

"My names Angel. I'm six" Angel grinned.

"Well aren't you cute" Iggy smiled getting down on one knee so he was closer to Angel's height. Angel giggled.

"I know who you are. You're Iggy" Angel giggled.

"Oh, a fan" Gazzy grinned and him and Fang also got down on one knee.

"Hmm, are you Andy's sister?" Gazzy asked.

"Yep. How'd you know?" Angel said.

"You're just a pretty as her" Iggy said and I glared at him.

"So I'll see you around little one" Iggy scruffed Angel's hair and she laughed.

"Don't count on it" I said and helped Angel up on my shoulders and she waved to them and I walked off.

"I like them" Angel told me.

"You're not the only one" I sighed.

"Why don't you like them?" She asked me.

"Because their stuck-up jerks" I said.

"Maybe they're not. You don't really know. You haven't given them a chance" Angel told me.

Great, I was getting boy advice from a six year old.

We headed into the hospital and went to mum's room. Angel got off my shoulders and went and climbed onto the bed. Angel was a spitting image of mum. Mum had wavy, blonde hair, and I remembered she had big blue eyes. Her skin was pale from not seeing the sun and she looked sick. She had a drip in her arm but that was all.

I smiled as I listened to Angel ramble on and tell her about her day.

"And then Roger got in trouble for pushing Lucy over. And then he had a detention. And then I went to see Andy and I met The Flock" she said.

The Flock is what Fang, Iggy and Gazzy's band was named.

"You ready for lunch?" I asked Angel. I handed her the money and she skipped down the hall to get our usual lunch from the hospital café.

"Hey mum" I sighed.

"So Angel was right. The Flock is at my school. Funny how I hate them so much and they show up at my school and want to be my friend. Nudge and Max say hi, as always" I started, playing her a replay of my day so far.

Angel skipped back with my coffee and packet of chips and her sandwich.

We headed back to school.

I threw my rubbish in the bin as I said bye to her and told her to wait here until I picked her up after school.

I walked into school just in time for class.

We had science and I raised my eyebrows as I saw Fang and Max sitting together laughing and Nudge and Gazzy were talking to each other behind them. I took a seat in front of Max and Fang beside Iggy and he grinned.

"Wow, you're sitting next to me willingly" he said and I rolled my eyes.

Ok, so I admit it. They weren't so bad. But they were still players who were full of themselves and thought they were all that.

I actually smiled a few times and even laughed once while talking to Iggy. He was actually quite funny and witty.

I swung my bag over my shoulders and left school. I picked Angel up and we walked down the street to the café where I worked.

I didn't get off work until diner time so Angel and I just ate there. We headed home; it wasn't going to be dark for another hour or so.

"You have to be kidding me" I gasped as I saw three familiar figures at the front of my house.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled at them.

"Well that's no way to treat your new neighbors" Gazzy grinned.

"My new what!" I gasped.

I looked up to see there were lights on at the house behind us. Angel, dad and I lived in a small house with no backyard and behind us on a hill was a giant house that had been empty for years.

Of course they lived there.

"You all live there?" I asked.

"Yep. Me, my mum, Gazzy, Gazzy's parents, and Iggy and his dad" Fang grinned.

"This is ridiculous" I sighed.

"Don't worry. The paparazzi don't know where we live, and if they find out they're not allowed near us" Gazzy grinned.

"I'll see you at school" I said firmly and went inside and slammed the door.

Angel flicked the TV on and searched around for a movie.

"So The Flock seemed to have settled down at school" the reporter on TV said.

My head snapped up and I watched the TV.

"Yes. The real question is though, who is this girl?" the reporter said and a picture of me popped up on screen.

"What!" I yelled at the TV.

"Ken, I think the most important question is, who's heart has she stolen?" The woman reporter asked.

Another picture of me came up. It was a picture of us in the library and Iggy and I were pressed together, our lips a millimeter apart. The next picture was me over Fang's shoulder. The next picture was me in Gazzy's lap and his chin on my shoulder. Then more pictures flipped through of me and in each picture on of the boy's arms around me. I screamed and turned the TV off.

All of a sudden the phone ran.

"Hello?" I asked, scared of who was on the other line.

"OMG! Are you watching the news? You're all over it! Every channel!" Nudge screamed into the phone.

"Yeah I saw" I grumbled.

"It's so cute! You're like totally famous!" she screamed.

There was a small beeping sound and I sighed.

"Nudge I have another call, I'll see you tomorrow" I said and hung up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Andy! Are you watching the news?" Max yelled.

"Yes I saw it, no I turned it off. No its not awesome, cute or anything but horrible. No I am not happy. And I will see you tomorrow" I said and got a quick "Ok" as I hung up.

Angel sat there and looked at me.

"Don't say anything" I warned and she grinned.

The phone rang again.

"Hello?" I sighed.

"Andy, why the hell are you on TV?" my dad asked.

"Hi to you to dad. I don't know. I didn't know those photos were taken. I am not dating or anything like that with any of those jerks. I am not happy and plan on suing" I growled.

"Ok, then. Well just stay safe, be careful and I'll see you in a few days" he said and hung up.

I hadn't even put the phone down when it rung again.

"What!" I yelled into the phone.

"Jeez, calm down" someone snickered.

"How did you get this number!" I yelled.

"Calm down babe. I'm famous, I can get what I want" Iggy laughed.

"Don't call me babe" I growled.

"I think she saw the news" Fang said on the background and I knew I was on loudspeaker.

"You have ruined my life" I hissed.

"Nah, we made it more exciting" Gazzy laughed.

"And admit it. We make a cute couple. I think I'm going to get that library picture printed out and put it on my wall" Iggy said.

"Uhh! I hate you all!" I yelled then hung up and threw the phone at the couch.

"I'm going to bed" I told Angel. "Just make sure your in bed before 9" I told her and she kissed my cheek and sat in front of the TV.

I changed into my Pj's and climbed into bed. Tomorrow was going to be hell. It couldn't get any worse. Could it?


	5. Chapter 5

Someone slapped me lightly in the face.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty" someone cooed.

I opened my eyes to come face to face with a pair of bright yet pale blue eyes.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" I screamed at Iggy, pulling my blanket up higher.

"Your sister let us in" he grinned.

"Us?"

"Yeah, Gazzy and Fang are downstairs with Angel, Nudge and Max" he informed me.

"Why must I be punished? What did I ever do?" I said to myself and closed my eyes.

"Get up. I made breakfast" Iggy said.

"You were in my kitchen?" my eyes snapped open.

"Yep, so up!" he yelled and grabbed the edges of my blanket.

"No Iggy!" I yelled. Last night had gotten really hot so I had got a thin blanket out and had slept in my bra and underwear.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I will kill you if you do" I growled.

"You'll have to catch me first" he grinned then pulled my blanket off. I sat up and gasped.

"Wow" Iggy's eyes popped. "Kinky" he grinned.

"You. Are. Dead!" I screamed. He put his hands to his face in an 'Oh no' face and I screamed and jumped out of bed and chased him.

"Catch me if you can" he laughed running down the hall.

"Your death will bring me much pleasure" I yelled after him.

"I know how else I can bring you pleasure" he called back and I ran faster.

He ran down stairs and I jumped over the edge for it wasn't that high and I did it all the time. He ran for the door and laughed. He knew I wouldn't leave the house in just my bra and underwear so he'd escape. I dived at him and grabbed him around the ankles. We rolled on the ground and I pinned him down.

"You know, this is really hot" Iggy grinned.

"I will rip your ear off with my teeth" I threatened.

"Good luck. You know I'm stronger then you. I'm not even trying" he grinned.

"Oh really?" I doubted.

"Yep. I only let you win because like I said before, this is hot" he growled sexily at me. Not that it was sexy.

He grabbed my arms and flipped over so I was pinned down.

"We could have some fun here" he said suggestively.

"Eww. You are such a perverted, sexist pig" I frowned.

"Alls fair in love and war" he shrugged.

"That doesn't make sense" I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, what about, never let die?" he asked.

"You are pathetic" I sighed.

"I'm not the one pinned down in her underwear" he grinned.

"So what will you give me if I let you go?" He asked.

"I wont kill you?" I suggested.

"Nah. How about you hang with us for two weeks and pretend to at least like us?" he suggested.

"Two days" I bargained and he grinned.

"Ten days" he said.

"Five days" I glared.

"A week" he offered.

"Deal" I sighed.

"Awesome" he grinned and jumped up.

He held out his hand and I glared at it. I rolled my eyes and took it and he pulled me up. I went to drop his hand but he grabbed it tighter and swung me around and over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I yelled banging my fists on his back. I could tell he was grinning and he just played the drums on my ass. He carried me screaming into the lounge room.

"Morning all" he announced as he walked in, still hitting my butt.

I stretched down and wriggled until I was even further down then hit the back of his knee and we both went tumbling. I blew a piece of hair out of my face and got up. Gazzy and Fang stared at me.

"Hate to drool" I told Fang and he had to literally wipe away a bit of drool.

"Take a photo it'd last longer" I snapped at Gazzy then gave him a death glare as he pulled out his phone, he just grinned. I gracefully and with dignity got up and walked to my room. I pulled on some jeans and a red shirt that said 'It's all about me, me, me, me! Get the fuck over it' I thought it would be appropriate for today.

I straightened my hair for I at least had to look like a human today for we had auditions for the school musical.

I then swore loudly and face-palmed. Why did these three tools have to show up just as the auditions started? This was the first year I was trying out. I was an alright singer, but now I felt sick knowing I'd be up against professionals. Maybe they wouldn't try out, I thought optimistically as I headed downstairs.

I scoffed down the egg and bacon Iggy had made, which wasn't that bad and we headed to school.

"I'll see you after school" I said as we dropped Angel off and she kissed my cheek and waved to everyone.

"Your sister is so sweet. You sure you two are related?" Iggy asked and I elbowed him.

I took a deep breath as we walked into school. It was like the red sea, everyone took a step back from me and I saw them all staring at me and whispering but I just ignored it. All of a sudden a piece of paper was shoved into my face and I took a step back to look at it.

"Look who's the slut now?" Lisa sneered as she held the paper up.

"Jealous much Red?" I asked and her smile faded.

I snatched the paper away and walked off casually. I put my bag in my locker and opened the paper.

"What does it say?" Gazzy asked.

"Miss Andy Donovan seems to have made quite an impression on the three rockstars Fang, Iggy and Gazzy, from the band The Flock. When announced that the boys were going back to school, girls were swooning everywhere around them, but this one girl seems to have caught their attention. The question is who will she pick? Or who will win her heart? Bets have been made and odds have been taken. The odds say that Fang will be the most likely to sweep this girl off her feet. With his dashingly good looks and being the lead singer of the band, Fang is the most popular. Gazzy seems to be the same age as the girl, with his baby face and cute, bubbly attitude, he comes in next. Not far behind Gazzy is Iggy. With his good humor will Iggy win? Only time will tell" I read.

I tore up the paper and threw it in the bin.

"That is just sad" I said.

"Agreed" Iggy frowned.

"You just agree because you got a crap review" Fang smirked.

"Maybe we should give the papers what they want" Fang grinned and put his arm around me.

"Dream on" I said elbowing him in the ribs and he retracted his arm.

"Come on, we've got auditions" Max said and I wrapped my hand around her mouth but it was too late.

"What auditions?" Gazzy asked.

"Auditions for the school musical" Nudge smiled.

"Oh really? Well let's go then" Gazzy grinned, linking arms with Nudge and she giggled as they marched off.

"Fine" I sighed and we followed them. We piled into the auditorium and I sat on the table and Max jumped up beside me.

"Ok kids. So this year our school musical is….." Miss Kelly smiled while keeping us in tension.

"Beauty and the beast" she said and there were a lot of groans.

"We did this three years ago, but it's a common, easy and cheep musical" Miss Kelly said.

"And you don't need many people to operate it and this is a small school. Ok, so you have half an hour to figure out what song you're going to sing and who you want to try out for. I see we only have about 12 people here and there's only about three main rolls, so this could work" Miss Kelly said optimistically and we all started talking.

"Well it's kind of obvious that the girls will go out for Belle and boys for the beast, or the villain" Nudge said.

"Yeah" I agreed. We didn't talk much and reformed as a group.

Every single girl, including Nudge and Max sung 'Belle' for their song and the boys sung either 'How long must this go on' or 'Me.'

"Ok, Andy, your turn" Miss Kelly said. My palms were sweating and I stumbled going up onto the stage.

"So I'm trying out for Belle, obviously. And I'm singing Home" I said.

"Ok, great. Go on" she smiled. I cleared my throat and opened my mouth.

_Yes, I made the choice  
>For papa, I will stay<br>But I don't deserve to, to lose my freedom in this way  
>You monster!<br>If you think that what you've done is right, well then  
>You're a fool!<br>Think again!  
>Is this home?<br>Is this where I should learn to be happy?  
>Never dreamed<br>That a home could be dark and cold  
>I was told<br>Ev'ry day in my childhood:  
>Even when you grow old<br>Home should be where the heart is  
>Never where words so true!<br>My heart's far, far away_

I sung. I finished and it was silent. I tapped my fingers on my legs which is what I did when I was nervous. I stepped down from the stage and sat down.

"Wow" Iggy said. "What?" I looked up him.

"You are fantastic. You should join our band and come touring with us" he said and I laughed.

"Yeah maybe" I said sarcastically.

"Ok and that's a wrap" Miss Kelly said.

"Wait. What about you?" I asked Iggy. Both Fang and Gazzy had sung.

"Nah, I'm good" he said with a weak grin. As everyone left I ran up to Miss Kelly and whispered "We have one more person, it'll just take 5 minutes" and she nodded.

"Iggy, come get the list with me" I told him and he got up and followed me.

"What list?" He asked once we were in an empty class room.

"Why aren't you trying out? Your like one of the most talented singers here" I said.

"Just didn't want to" he shrugged but I knew he was lying.

"Tell me" I growled.

"Ok. But swear you wont tell anyone?" he said.

"I swear" I crossed my heart. He held out his pinky finger and I was tempted to laugh, but didn't because he was serious. I pinky swore with him and we sat down.

"Well think about it. There are only two big male rolls, and they're filled. Fang will be the beast and Gazzy will be the villain" he said.

"But you could try out and be one of them" I said and he laughed.

"As if I could beat those two."

"Why couldn't you? You're just as good" I said.

"Nah, Fang's the lead singer and Gazzy plays guitar while I play drums and the occasional guitar. I didn't 'have the talent or look' they said" Iggy shrugged.

"Ok that's it. You are singing a song. You are trying out or I will never speak to you ever again" I threatened.

He glared at me but sighed.

"Fine" he said and I smiled and dragged him back to the auditorium.

Miss Kelly, Iggy and I were the only ones left but we didn't care. He got up on stage and didn't say anything, just sang. I had never heard Iggy sing before, just Fang and the occasional back up from Gazzy. He just sang.

_And from my tortured shape  
>No comfort, no escape<br>I see, but deep within is utter blindness  
>Hopeless<br>As my dream dies  
>As the time flies<br>Love a lost illusion  
>Helpless<br>Unforgiven  
>Cold and driven<br>To this sad conclusion  
>No beauty could move me<br>No goodness improve me  
>No power on earth, if I can't love her<br>No passion could reach me  
>No lesson could teach me<br>How I could have love her and made her love me too  
>If I can't love her, then who?<em>

He came down off the stage and I surprised myself by hugging him.

"You did great" I said and he smiled.

"I could get used to this" he said and I dropped my arms and he laughed.

"Ok guys. I'll come and see you separately to say what roll you were given" Miss Kelly said and we headed out, for it was lunch time now.


	6. Chapter 6

"Andy" someone called my name and I spun around. It was Miss Kelly, and she didn't look happy.

"I'll see you guys in class" I told the others and they nodded and headed off.

"Step into my office" she said and I noticed we were outside her office. I sat down on a chair and she sat opposite me.

"So, the auditions" she said looking over at me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You sung Home when every other girl sung Belle" she tisked.

"Well I uhh, wanted to be different. That song meant more to me and I didn't want to do the same thing as everyone else" I said, knowing it had blown my chances.

"And that's why I picked you to play Belle" she smiled.

"What?" I said, shocked.

"Well by picking a different song, you proved to be like Belle. Belle was an individual, different. She wanted to go out of her way to not be boring and normal. That wasn't the only reason I picked you, you're a fabulous singer" she smiled.

"Uhh, thank you" I said and she nodded.

"May I ask who is playing the beast?" I asked.

"Well I was tossing it up between Fang and Iggy" She said.

"And which one won?" I asked.

"Well that's another reason I wanted to talk to you. I was originally going to pick Fang because of who he is, but there was something about Iggy and the hope you had in him. So, I'm going to let you pick" she told me.

"Me? But I can't just choose" I gasped.

"Are you sure?" She asked me. I kind of wanted Iggy to win, just to give him some confidence.

"Miss, I umm, want Iggy to play the beast" I said meekly.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, why not?" I asked.

"Well, I think Fang is a more handsome, and you'd probably like him more as the beast" she suggested.

"What does that have to do with it, won't he have a lot of makeup on?" I asked, confused.

"Andy, have you ever read the beauty and the beast?" Miss Kelly asked me.

"Uhh, no" I said embarrassed. I never read fairy-tales.

"It's ok. Iggy it is then. You can give him the good news" she said and I nodded and left.

I went to class and sat next to Gazzy.

"What did Miss Kelly want?" He asked.

"I'll tell you after school" I said and he nodded.

We left school and I picked Angel up. We got home and the three boys let themselves in my house and I rolled my eyes. Nudge and Max also came home with me like usual.

"So did you have auditions today?" Angel asked as we flopped down in the lunge room.

"Yep. We're doing The beauty and the Beast" I said and she giggled.

"I love that book" she said.

"You've read it?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"Well I've umm, never actually read the book" I said and they laughed.

"How could you not have?" Nudge asked.

"I just never read fairy tales as a kid" I frowned.

"What kind of deprived childed were you? Gazzy asked.

"Anyway" I said and they rolled their eyes.

"So Miss Kelly told me….. I got the part" I said and they all cheered and the guys high-fived me and the girls hugged me.

"So wanna start practicing?" Fang wriggled his eyebrows. He puckered up his lips and I stared at him.

"Oh, you haven't read it. Duh. There's a passionate kissing scene" Nudge giggled.

"There's a what?" I yelled.

"You like it" Fang smirked.

"Fang, I'm going to break this to you slowly. You didn't get the part!" I yelled and he looked confused.

"I didn't?" "No" I said.

"Then who do you get to lock lips with?" Max asked. I coughed and I felt my cheeks go red.

"Aww come on spit it out" Gazzy said.

"Iggy did" I whispered.

"What?" They all asked.

"I won!" Iggy yelled jumping up and down.

"He didn't even audition" Fang complained.

"Actually he did, just with no one watching" I explained while Iggy continued to jump up and down singing "I won I won I won I won I won!"

"Well this is awkward" I said slowly then headed up stairs to go read the book.

* * *

><p>"Ok act 2 people" Miss Kelly called from the seats where the audience usually sits.<p>

We were practicing for Beauty and the beast and were 10 minutes into act 2 when we had to stop for a second, but we were good now.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Iggy as he stood there in rags (his costume would be much better) and I tried to sound tired from running.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" he asked, leaning down to touch me and I flinched.

"I'm fine" I said and stood up, but I was supposed to be hurt so I stumbled and fell.

Iggy caught me and I pretended to faint. I felt Iggy lift me up and cradle me in his arms. I felt my heart beat quicken as he carried me off stage. He didn't put me down and I opened my eyes and we were off stage.

"You can put me down now macho" I said and he chuckled.

"Nah" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Put me down" I said hitting his hard chest with my fists. I was only hitting lightly and it made a hollow thump sound and he chuckled.

"If you say so" he gave me a sly grin and I realized what he was going to do just as he dropped me. I hit the floor with a thump and sat up. I crossed my arms and glared at him and he grinned.

He held out his hand and I rolled my eyes and took it and he pulled me up. We walked back onto stage and Miss Kelly clapped.

"Well done guys. I think we're nearly ready for this. You two are great actors. I'm pleased that Andy chose you Iggy" She smiled and my heart dropped.

"Chose me?" He asked.

"Yes. She was given a choice on who should play the beast and she chose you" Miss Kelly frowned.

Iggy looked at me and I blushed.

"And that's a wrap people" I said and walked swiftly away.

I grabbed my lunch and headed down to the tables.

"So how was practice?" Nudge asked.

Nudge and Max had gotten parts as the furniture that had been cursed, and they hadn't been needed in this part. Fang was playing the villain, and baby-faced Gazzy was playing my father, which I thought was hilarious.

"Eh" I shrugged and they rolled their eyes.

"Well you've been practicing all week, you should know it off by heart" Fang said, jumping up next to Max.

"You've been there as well" I rolled my eyes and he grinned.

"Don't you have to go get Angel? It's Monday" Max said.

"Angel had some kind of school excursion" I said and she nodded.

"Where do you disappear to?" Gazzy asked and I noticed he had arrived.

"Narnia" I said and they laughed.

"No really" Fang asked.

"I was being serious" I said with a serious face and they laughed again and I couldn't help but crack a smile. I caught Iggy heading our way and I jumped up.

"Where are you going?" Gazzy frowned.

"Bathroom nosey" I said and walked off. I managed to avoid Iggy for the rest of the day and headed home alone.

Angel was staying with a friend until I picked her up tonight. I got home and went and got changed. I pulled on my white shirt that I had to wear for my job.

I grabbed my bag and went to work. I worked at a café in town. Unfortunately most of the kids from school hung out there.

"Andy, you're late" someone yelled at me as I walked in the back way.

"The clock is fast" I said and Ari laughed.

Ari was a guy I worked with. He was my age but was home schooled by his dad. He ran this place for his dad owned it. I was lucky we were friends or he would have fired me a long time ago.

"Table 3" he said handing me a tray and I took it. I was about to open the doors and walk out when he called me again.

"Nice try" he said handing me my name tag and I sighed. I thought I had gotten away with it. He looked at me with my tray and pinned it on me.

"Now you may go" he grinned and I poked my tongue at him and he slapped my ass as I walked out and I rolled my eyes.

I groaned as I saw the place was packed with kids from school. I walked over to table 3 which had a few jocks from the year above me.

"Flat white, three sugar coffee and a tomato and cheese sandwich?" I asked and handed them to the two boys.

I walked over to the next table.

"Ready to order?" I asked some older kids I didn't know.

"I'll take a meat pie" one boy said.

"And I'll have a ham and tomato sandwich" another said and another boy said he'd have the same.  
>I went in and gave Ari the order then walked back out. I saw a bunch of girls in my grade sit down and I sighed and made my way over there.<p>

"Wanna order?" I asked.

"Andy" Lisa smirked and I pushed away my urge to hit her with the lamp.

"I'm not sure whether to be surprised that you managed to say my name with out screaming, or that you can read" I said as she skimped through the menu.

"I'll take a drink with no chemicals, no calories, no food coloring, no sugar, no fat and is healthy" she smirked.

"Coming right up" I smiled innocently. I walked into the kitchen and filled up a glass with tap water. I sat it down in front of her.

"What is that?" she sneered.

"That is water" I said slowly as if she was retarded.

"That is not what I asked for" she screeched.

"Technically it is" I shrugged.

"Take it back and get me what I asked for, and make sure it had flavor" she passed me the glass making sure a bit spilled on my arm. I was so tempted to throw it at her but kept my cool. I went back into the kitchen. Ari handed me the tray for the other boys and I handed that to them.

Now I had to do something for queen slut. I cut a piece of lemon and put in it. I handed it to her and she went red.

"What is this?" she asked again.

"Well miss-memory-of-a-goldfish. That is once again, water. And if you look closely, you'll see some lemon flavored lemon" I said and I heard the guys laugh but I ignored them.

She delicately put the tip of her finger in it.

"It's warm. I'm extremely hot and want a cold drink" she snapped handing back to me.

"Oh, are you hot?" I asked then dumped the water over her head.

"Maybe that'll cool you down" I said and she stood up and gasped, going red. The jocks at the other table burst out laughing and Lissa screamed at me.

"Andy!" Ari called.

"Shit" I mumbled under my breath.

"Yeah?" I asked innocently once I was in there.

"I saw that" he said and I sighed.

"She's a bitch" I reasoned.

"I don't care how much of a bitch she is. You could be fired for that" he sighed.

"Please Ari? Don't fire me. You know how much I need this job" I said looking up at him with big eyes.

"I know Andy. That's why I'm letting you stay, but I think you should take those holidays you have. Take two or so weeks off" he said and I nodded.

"You're the best Ari" I grinned giving him a hug and he laughed. I took off my name tag and threw it to the floor and he laughed again and I left.


	7. Chapter 7

I got home and remembered Angel would still be at her friend's house. I walked around aimlessly, visiting each room like 3 times, nothing to do. I thanked God as the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Andy" Max said and I sat down.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Fang told me what happened" she said and I rolled my eyes, how the hell did he know?

"Yeah, it's cool though, all good" I said and she sighed relief for me.

"You were talking to Fang?" I asked and she laughed.

"Yeah. I cant believe it Andy. Fang. Fang is talking to me. I think he might like me! I just cant believe it, this is the best thing ever!" she rambled on and on but I wasn't really paying attention, I drifted in and out of the conversation. Finally she stopped for Nudge had arrived at her house and she said they would come up.

I said ok and hung up. I knew they wouldn't be here for like an hour so I went back to being bored.

I didn't get into be bored for long for my doorbell rang. I stood up and went to answer it. That could be them yet, I only hung up 15 minutes ago. I slowly opened the door and peered out.

"Hi" Fang said. I rolled my eyes and shut the door on him. He rung it again but I ignored it. He rang it over and over and I yelled in frustration.

"What?" I yelled opening the door.

"That was rude" he said and I sighed and opened it wide enough to let him in.

"Where's your other tools?" I asked.

"At home" he said.

I followed him as he wandered around my house, looking around.

"Are you looking for something?" I asked and he grinned.

"No, just looking around" he said.

"You came all the way here to look around my house?" I asked and he chuckled.

He wandered into my room and I hurried in after him.

"What are you doing? Get out, get out, get out" I said trying to push him out but he didn't budge. He sat down on my bed and patted the spot next to him.

"Did you seriously just invite me to sit down on my own bed?" I asked and he grinned. I sighed and sat down next to him.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said.

"Oh really?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"So how's the play going?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine" I said.

"I'm jealous of Iggy" he admitted.

"Aww does poor Fangy feel jealous because he didn't get the main role?" I asked and he looked down at me, his dark eyes boring into mine.

"No, because he gets to kiss you" he whispered.

"Your such a tool" I rolled my eyes.

"No. I'm not" he said and I froze. This was the first time he had said he wasn't.

"I guess I was, being a superstar and all. But things changed" he said.

"Like what?" I asked, and I noticed all our witty remarks and that had disappeared.

"I met you" he whispered leaning in.

"Oh?" was all I could say before I was cut off and his lips were on mine.

My eyes widened in shock. Slowly my lips began to respond by kissing him back and my eyes closed. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into him, our chests pressed together. I ran my hand through his black hair and rested it at the back of his neck. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Fang was kissing me. And I was kissing him back! I couldn't believe it. I was kissing him. His sweet sent filled my nose, his hands were warm on my waist and I could feel his heartbeat. He pushed against me and I laid down and he was on top of me. Finally he stopped to come up for a breather.

"Wow" was all he said.

"I know" was all I could say back.

"So. Are you ok with this?" he asked.

"Because I know I'm a superstar and you think I'm a tool and all, but I really like you Andy" he whispered in my ear.

I thought about it. I hate to admit it, but I was wrong about these guys. Fang was actually a good guy. He was sweet and funny and kind.

"I'm good with it. You know, you're a better guy then I thought" I said and he smiled.

He gently stroked my cheek then leant down and kissed me again.

"What are you doing?" I heard someone yell and we snapped our heads up to see Max standing there, her mouth open. Nudge stood behind her, speechless for once.

I pushed Fang off me and sat up. Max stormed off but Nudge was frozen.

"Max" I called running after her.

"Max" I called again catching up in time to shut the door before she could leave.

"Leave me alone" she snapped.

"Please, just let me explain" I said.

"Sure explain. Tell me why, just half an hour after I told you how much I liked this guy I come and find you sucking face with him!" she yelled and I felt my heart drop. I didn't actually think she liked him like that, I thought she just liked him because he was famous.

"Max…." I tried to say something, but I couldn't.

"Forget it" she said and stormed out. I heard someone walk down the stairs and saw it was Nudge.

"She'll come around" she gave me a pity smile and left. I heard Fang come down the stairs.

"Need some time alone?" he asked and I nodded.

"I'll see you at school" he said and hesitantly leant down. I leaned forward and kissed him and I felt him sigh relief I had.

He left and I went and took a cold shower. My head was spinning. What had become of everything?

* * *

><p>The next morning I didn't want to get up. I was quite happy just to spend my life in bed, but Angel dragged me out.<p>

I walked to school alone. I got to my locker to see Fang leaning against it.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" he said nervously.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Just hoping you didn't change your mind" he said softly.

"No" I said and gave him a quick kiss.

There was no point now, the damage was done, and Fang was a good guy.

I saw Nudge heading our way, but it was who was beside her that made my eyes widen.

Max followed her in ripped up jeans and a black hoodie. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she wore no makeup.

"Wow Max, you look like shit" Lissa told her as she walked past. I flinched; I don't think it was a good day for Lissa to be alive.

"Slut, you talk to me again and I will rip your spine out through your mouth and beat you to death with it" Max snapped pushing past her.

Nudge gave me a weak smile and I did the same. Even Nudge looked down, she wore tight jeans and a loose one shoulder black shirt, but even her hair and make-up wasn't done so extreme.

I turned and got my books out and Fang and I headed to class. As we walked into class Fang sat beside me and Iggy sat behind him. Gazzy sat behind Iggy and I saw Nudge really wanted to go sit next to Gazzy but she stayed by Max's side who sat on the other side of the class.

"What's up with them?" Gazzy asked, moving to sit next to Iggy.

"What do you think?" Iggy said rolling his eyes and I wanted to slide down in my chair and disappear.

I managed to get through my classes without Max killing me or anyone noticing Fang and I.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I headed to the office. Finally I could get away from this place.

Fang unnoticeable kissed my cheek as I left to where Angel was waiting.

We left the school as Angel rambled on about her friend's house until we were at the hospital.

"Do you want to go tell the lady we're here?" I asked Angel and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok, you know where to go" I said as she skipped off and I headed to mum's room.

I noticed the door was open as I got there and I peered inside. The bed was empty.


End file.
